The Arrancars and Shinigamis
by MidnightEuphoria
Summary: After Allen died, she roamed the Earth until she became a hollow, and later, an Arrancar. Thanks to Urahara's special Gigai, she now attends the same school as Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends. Fem! Allen. Hollow! Allen. Dark-ish! Allen. Smart! Allen. -Pairings undecided. Might be Allen/Ichigo, Allen/Arrancar, Allen/Shinigami, or Allen/All-
1. Prologue I

**A/N: So, here's a revised version of the first chapter. Actually, I redid almost the entire thing! I hope you enjoy it, but if you have any suggestions, I'm all ears~**

**WARNING: Fem! Allen. Noah-ish! Allen. Arrancar! Allen. Smart/Strong! Allen.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: You probably won't get whatever happens in the prologues or actual chapters unless you read the prequel for this. Trust me, once you read the prequel, it will be easier to understand. The prequel is called "Prequel to The Arrancars and Shinigamis". If you refuse to read it, don't come complaining to me that you don't understand whatever is happening in this story...**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**Prologue I**

* * *

...

**Prologue I**

_After the Holy War ended, the Noahs and Millennium Earl died. Almost every Exorcist died. All except Allen. Once all the Noahs died, Neah followed their fates. Once Neah died, Allen's spell she cast on Neah wore off. Her memories flooded back, as well as her Noah powers. She remembered everything from seven thousand years ago. With her Noah's powers and memories back, her body once again became timeless._

_Once the war ended, Allen disappeared from the world. She watched as the Order disbanded and the few survivors scattered throughout the world. Every single day she lived after the war, she mourned for her loved ones' deaths. Soon, half a century passed before the pain and loneliness became unbearable. She prayed to god for her death. Because she was his apostle and she saved the world, god listened to her request and ended her life in a painless manner. _

_Instead of going to Heaven to join her friend like she thought she would, Allen ended up wandering the Earth as a wandering soul. She could not pass through the gates to Heaven and meet her friends. She was stuck in between Heaven and Hell. Only those who haven't sinned went to Heaven. Those who sinned more than they had done good go to hell. She sinned, yet she did good. But she stayed in the realm between Paradise and Inferno. _

_After a few months of staying undead, or so she called it, she became what is now known as a hollow. She stayed in the World of the Living, but her cravings got the best of her. They were almost as bad as her craving for bloodlust and the destruction of Innocence as a Noah. She ate humans and souls until she became powerful enough to enter Hueco Mundo, home to the hollows. _

_She defeated many other hollows and ate them once they were no longer able to stand. She kept eating hollows after hollows until she evolved. At the time, she became the first Vasto Lorde. Once she decided that she was strong enough, so she stopped feeding on hollows and souls. Almost a decade passed, and there were still only a handful of Vasto Lordes._

_She met with the ruler of Hueco Mundo, a Vasto Lorde named Baraggan Louisanbairn. He was the supposed king of Hueco Mundo, with every hollow under his command. Allen was bored that day, so she decided to challenge him. Of course, she won. It was a great loss, but Baraggan knew when he lost. He backed down from the throne, but was surprised when Allen refused to accept the throne. Baraggan insisted, but she refused. He reluctantly took back the throne, but now with a new found respect for Allen._

_A few years later, Allen met a newly made Vasto Lorde named Tier Halibell. She was in the midst of protecting her hollow friends when a hollow under Baraggan's control attacked her. He was too strong for the new Vasto Lorde, who hadn't even mastered her powers yet. Allen's personality got the best of her so she saved her. Afterwards, Halibell and her friends became deeply indebt to her. Halibell became very loyal to her, but Allen told her to be her friend instead. Halibell accepted, but was still extremely loyal to her. She would do anything for Allen, even if it meant killing._

_A whole twenty years passed after Allen became a hollow. News of her spread through Hueco Mundo. She was said to be the strongest hollow in Hueco Mundo who defeated the undefeatable Baraggan, which was true. Halibell now followed her where ever she went, and Baraggan always bugged her about taking the throne and becoming the ruler of Hueco Mundo. Whenever she was asked about the throne, she took refuge in the World of the Living._

_In one of her refuge trips, she met a man named Kisuke Urahara. He was supposedly chased out of the Soul Society by a man named Sousuke Aizen. At first, he was intent on killing her since she was a hollow. But after she opened up to him, he eased up. She knew what it felt like to be persecuted for something you had no control over. Her case was that she was suspected as the Fourteenth, which was correct. His case was about turning fellow Shinigami into hollows and using the Hogyoku. She told him about her former life and all the details about how she was rejected by her friends for the Noah within her. He told her about his case and about the Shinigami and Hogyoku._

_A few years after they became friends, Urahara offered to give her a fake gigai specially made for her. It would be a gigai for hollows, and it would allow her to look like she did before she died, or how she pleased. She accepted it, but never used it until Sousuke Aizen took over Hueco Mundo._

* * *

_..._

_Exactly a year after Urahara gave her a special gigai, the man who cased him out of the Soul Society, Sousuke Aizen, came to Hueco Mundo. He raided the vast area with his two partners, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. He defeated Baraggan in a battle and took the throne. All the hollows reluctantly bowed their heads to the unfamiliar shinigami, but their hearts stayed with Baraggan._

_A few days after he overtook Hueco Mundo, Aizen built a castle over what used to be Baraggan's wall-less castle. He named it Las Noches. After he built it, he began recruiting strong hollows to his side._

_Aizen motions to Gin, who walked towards him. _

_"Yes, Aizen?" Gin asked. Usually, Aizen would ask Baraggan, Tousen, or any hollow to do his work. Gin would always just watch from afar. It was unusual for him to be asked for something, so this must have been important._

_"Gin, I need you to bring me the strongest Vasto Lordes you can find," the man ordered. Gin nodded with a smirk. Well, the man always did smile, but this time, he really meant to smirk._

_"Your wish is my command, Aizen," he replied. He used a shunpo and disappeared from sight._

-[ + ]-

_Gin appeared next to Baraggan, who was currently watching some hollows rip each other to shreds._

_"Baraggan, Aizen needs to gather strong Vasto Lorde to his side. Do you know any? And don't lie to me. I know when you're lying, and if you do, I have permission to kill you," he lied. he even waved his Zanpakuto in the air for fake proof. Baraggan ,"che-d"._

_"Well, I'm pretty strong, so that automatically makes me one of them," he hissed. Gin smiled and nodded. Baraggan's foul mood immediately disappeared as his eyes sparkled in admiration. "But, there _is_ a Vasto Lorde much stronger than I am, and may rival your leader, but she is not here at the moment."_

_Gin's eye brow rose. Someone more powerful than Aizen? Highly doubt it. And it was a female? "Well, where is she?"_

_Baraggan replied, "She's in the World of the Living. She enjoys spending time with a shinigami there." _

_"Can you tell me who else you know of that is strong?" Gin asked again.; He was curious about the Vasto Lorde stronger than Baraggan and supposedly rivaled to Aizen, but he had other matters to deal with at the moment._

_Baraggan's mood suddenly dropped as he frowned. "There _is_ another Vasto Lorde that is quite strong, but she only follows under a certain person. She will not do anything unless that certain person tells her to," he spat._

_Gin felt a trickle of sweat fall down his face. "Good to know. If you'll excuse me, I will report back to Aizen."_

_He shunpo-ed out of the area, leaving a brooding Baraggan to watch hollows rip each other to shreds._

-[ + ]-

_"Aizen, I've brought back fantastic news," Gin hummed as he skipped towards said man. Aizen smiled._

_"There is Baraggan, and two female Vasto Lordes that have yet to be mentioned. The first female mentioned was much stronger than Baraggan and supposedly your rival." Aizen raised an eyebrow at this. "She is in the World of the Living as of now."_

_"And the second female is quite strong, but will only listen to a certain person," he continued. Aizen just nodded. _

_"Gin, I need you to retrieve these Vasto Lordes by the end of today," Aizen ordered. He motioned his hand for Gin to leave, earning a sigh._

_Before Gin opened a Garganta and left, he heard a small, "Aizen is such a slave-driver...", and chuckled._

* * *

_..._

_In the World of the Living, Allen and Urahara were enjoying a cup of tea while watching Jinta practice his swings and Ururu clean the dusty floors of the worn down shop. Allen sipped her tea and smiled. Urahara did the same, only he did it more loudly._

_"Nice day, isn't it?" Urahara asked. Allen smiled and took another sip of her tea. The tea she was drinking reminded her of the tea Kanda used to give her when they got back from missions. Kanda used hand picked herbs, but Allen wasn't sure about this tea._

_"Yes, Kisuke. It's a beautiful day," she replied. Urahara chuckled at her politeness. She's been so polite ever since they've met, but It was nice, seeing how he spent a long time with very rude people. Namely Hiyori._

_Jinta swung a baseball bat hard. He turned to Allen with sparkles in his eyes. "Allen, wasn't that a great swing?" he asked excitingly. In the years he had known her, he adored her. At first, he was wary since she was a hollow. But after she began visiting regularly, he got to see the "real" her. Ever since then, he's had a crush on her._

_Allen waved at him. "Yes, Jin-kun. That was an amazing swing."_

_Jinta blushed at her comment, but hid it poorly by swinging again. Allen chuckled. Children were so easy to read. They showed their emotions on their faces, and you could read them like a book. Being the Noah of Destiny, it was pretty hard not to read people._

_Ururu tapped Allen's shoulder. The Vasto Lorde turned around and smiled. "Yes, Ur-chan?" _

_Ururu's perpetual blush grew when she saw her smiled. She always looked up to Allen as a role model. Ever since Jinta and Urahara opened up to her, so did she. She absolutely adores the hollow to the point where she'd do anything for her._

_"Allen, would you like some more tea?" she asked shyly. Allen nodded with a breath taking smiled._

_"Thanks, Ur-chan!" She handed her tea cup to the young girl. Urahara also handed his to her._

_"Can I have some more too, Ururu?" he asked. Ururu nodded and walked inside the shop. T__here was a moment of silence between the two adults before Urahara stood up and stretched his arms and back out._

_"How long has it been since you've stayed with us?" he asked. Allen chuckled. _

_"Almost three months. Halibell and Baraggan are so going to kill me..." she said. The last part was but a mere whisper. Three months ago, she took refuge in the World of the Living. She knew how to disguise her Reiatsu perfectly, to the point where you couldn't even sense or feel it even if you stood right next to her. Baraggan and Halibell, on the other hand, didn't know how. If they walked into the World of the Living, the Shinigami would immediately sense their Reiatsu and come storming in. _

_"Care for a stroll to the park with me?" she asked. Urahara chuckled and replied, "Sure."_

_She cupped her hands over her mouth. "Jin-kun, Ur-chan, would you like to go to the park with me and Kisuke?"_

_Almost immediately, two voices said, "Yes/Sure!"_

_Allen and Urahara chuckled at their quick responses. Soon, Ururu walked out of the shop with a back pack on her back. Jinta followed her with a baseball glove, bat, and a baseball. They made their way to an empty park. Since it was Monday, people were either at work or school. The park was basically all theirs for a while.__ Ururu and Jinta were playing a modified version of baseball while Urahara and Allen were walked around the park and enjoying their time together._

_"Allen, do you ever think that your name is strange?" Urahara suddenly asked. Allen blinked in surprise._

_"No, why?"_

_"Because "Allen" is generally a boy's name."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"I do not wish to continue this conversation," Allen answered. The tone in her voice was somewhat pouting, but her expression was perfectly calm. Her gentleman-like manners were getting in the way of her expressions. Urahara just laughed._

_"Why not? Is your name-"_

_"I was named after a dog," Allen interrupted. A slight blushed adorned her cheeks as she admitted the truth. An awkward pregnant silence appeared. Suddenly, Urahara burst out laughing. He rolled on the ground and held his stomach while tears fell from his eyes._

_"Pfft...!" he laughed. Allen comically punched him on the head twice. That silenced him, but his shoulders were still shaking._

_"You're. A. Total. Ass." she said. _

_Before Urahara could retort, a Garganta opened in front of the two adults. Urahara pulled a zanpakuto from his cane and pointed it to the Garganta. Allen stood there motionless, her eyes showed slight amusement._

_From within the Garganta, a figure stepped out of its shadows. The figure revealed to be Gin Ichimaru. Gin smiled, or smirked, whichever way you look at it. His eyes opened when he saw Allen. Even though he couldn't sense her Reiatsu, she emitted an aura of power and experience. He smiled and bowed to her._

_"Good day, Vasto Lorde. My name is Gin Ichimaru. I will be taking you back to Hueco Mundo for the time being," he stated. Urahara took a battle stance, but felt a slight weight on his sword. Allen placed a hand on his zanpakuto, making him reluctantly lower it._

_"Good day to you too, Ichimaru-kun. If I may ask, why have you come for me?" she asked politely. Gin raised an eye brow at her use of "-kun", but brushed it to the side. He'd ask her later, but not right now. _

_"That's top secret, but you will be able to find out once you come with me," he said. Urahara growled at him. He remembered seeing Gin with Aizen when he was framed for the hollowfication. He wanted to slice the shinigami into a dozen pieces, but Allen said otherwise._

_"Alright, I will come with you," she agreed. She had nothing more to lose, so what the hell? She turned to Urahara. "Sorry, Kisuke, but I'll see you later."_

_She waved to him, and he stood there wide eyed. Did she just agree to meet with a possible enemy? He was about to speak up, but Allen had already stepped into the Garganta and disappeared from sight._

_he sighed and scratched his head. At that moment, Jinta and Ururu ran towards him. "Where's Allen?" they asked._

_Urahara grumbled, "In Hueco Mundo...Her friends called her. It's urgent." He half lied. The children believed it, but looked saddened by Allen's sudden leave. "Alright, alright, let's go home, shall we?"_

* * *

_..._

_The Garganta opened into Hueco Mundo, yet it was different. The usual perpetual night was turned into an artificial feeling day. There were walls surrounding the area and a large castle in the middle of it all. She could see Baraggan outside the door to the large castle. She walked up to him with Gin and waved._

_"Hello, Baraggan. I've come back to Hueco Mundo upon Ichimaru-kun's request after three months in the World of the Living. How have you been?" she asked. Baraggan's once sour expression turned into a gentle smile._

_"Welcome back, Allen. I'm doing well," he answered. Gin was surprised. Baraggan acted so rude to him, Aizen, Tousen, and pretty much everyone. But to her, she he was friendly and polite. He seemed to respect her._

_"Where is this place, by the way?" she asked. She looked around. "It's covered by walls and what I presume is a fake ceiling. This is not Hueco Mundo, is it?"_

_"In fact, this is Las Noches," Gin answered. Allen turned to Gin with a confused expression. "Las Noches was built on top of Baraggan's old castle. You're still in Hueco Mundo, but inside Las Noches."_

_Allen's confusion turned into a pout. "I liked the no-walls-castle better..."_

_Baraggan followed with a, "I know, right? It was much more spacious and free. It feels restricting in here."_

_She gave a nod. Gin chuckled at their child like thoughts. "Aizen wishes to speak to the both of you. Also, I heard that there was a third Vasto Lorde that only follows, I assume, your commands?" he asked Allen. Allen giggled and nodded._

_"You must be talking about Halibell. Yes, she only does what I say. She's probably training of playing with her friends. Shall I call her?"_

_Gin nodded and Baraggan gave a disgusted look. He looked revolted. Allen took a deep breath and yelled, "Halibell!"_

_Her voice was amazingly loud enough to shake the entire dome of Las Noches, which it did. Gin and Baraggan covered their ears with their hands. Gin looked terrified, while Baraggan rolled his eyes. The former ruler of Hueco Mundo looked like he was expecting the noise._

_A minute later, Halibell went storming into the dome and dashed directly to Allen. Once she was there, she enveloped Allen in a big bear hug. Allen laughed nervously while Halibell seemed to want to squash her. "H-Halibell...Please let go of me..." Allen choked out. It was getting hard to breath._

_Halibell immediately let go of her and apologized. "Sorry, Allen, but I really missed you! Welcome back to Hueco Mundo. I suppose you know what Las Noches is?"_

_Allen gave a curt nod. "I missed you too, Halibell. And yes, I do know what this place is. I've been told by Ichimaru-kun that the three of us were supposed to meet a man named Aizen."_

_Halibell nodded. "Aizen took over Hueco Mundo as soon as you left for the Human World. He controls the hollows now."_

_Allen turned to Gin and smiled. "Can you lead the way, please? I want to see Aizen."_

_Gin sweatdropped and nodded numbly. He had a feeling she wasn't happy about this. "P...Please follow me..."_


	2. Abnormal Meetings

**A/N: I'm going to skip the continuation of chapter one and how Allen met Aizen. This chapter will briefly talk about how Allen met Ichigo.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Abnormal Meetings**

* * *

_..._

_After Aizen made Allen into an Arrancar, upon his request, she quickly gathered every Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo. Aizen turned them all into Arrancars and made them work for him as his Arrancar Army. The current Espada were: Allen, the Primera; Stark and Lilynette, the Segundo; Baraggan, the Tres; Halibell, the Quarto; Ulquiorra, the Quinto; Nnoitra, the Sexta; Grimmjow, the Septima; Szayelaporro, the Octava; Luppi, the Noveno; and Yammy, the Diez._

_Each Espada had their own fraccion. Allen's fraccion consisted of Ggio Vega, Neliel tu Odershvank, and Wonderweiss Margela. Every other Espada had picked theirs from a random group of Arrancars, except for Halibell, who chose her friends Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, and Apacci. _

_Inside Las Noches, Aizen forbid any Espada numbered five or higher to use their resurreccion inside the dome. The reason being Allen. Once, Allen and Ulquiorra had a small spar that required their released states. When they released, Ulquiorra destroyed a small part of the ceiling while Allen almost obliterated the entire dome. That was when she found out she had more than one form of her Resurreccion. She, besides Ulquiorra, had several forms to her released state._

_Allen loved spending time in the Human World. It always changed, unlike Hueco Mundo. Most of all, she was intrigued by human actions and emotions. Since she was never originally human, she always thought human emotions were amusing, yet disgusting. _

_The World of the Living fascinated her so much that she would spend large amounts of time there with Urahara. Once, she disappeared for an entire year and came back like it had only been a week._

-[ + ]-

_One day, Aizen called forth a meeting with every Espada. It was about their future plans to overtake the Soul Society and gain the King's Key. Allen hated his meetings, as they were at least three hours long, and would usually sleep through them or hide somewhere until it's over. This time, she took refuge in the Human World._

_Allen opened a Garganta and stepped onto a narrow road. It was night time in the Human World. And night time was a time where hollows feasted upon wandering souls. That meant some shinigami were going to come. She carefully hid all her reiatsu before closing the Garganta. She could already hear some hollow screams. She rolled her eyes; why did hollows have to be so loud when they eat?_

_Suddenly, she saw a large, or normal sized, depending on how you look at it, hollow break through a house's wall. The hollow seemed to be holding a young girl, who was already unconscious. As much as she hated humans with a passion, she felt the need to help her. Her small hand twitched towards her zanpakuto strapped across her back. But before she could grab it, a shinigami limped out of the house and leaned against the wall._

_The shinigami seemed hurt and was bleeding in several areas. She looked tired and beat. The unnamed shinigami stared at the human that ran her way. He had orange hair and a worried expression._

_Allen hid in the shadows casted by the walls. This was getting interesting. She could here heavy pants and raspy words._

_"Ichigo, a-are you sure? This might kill...you," the young shinigami stated. She held her would arm with her hand and winced in pain. Blood trickled down her arm and legs as she spoke._

_The human, now known as Ichigo, nodded his head. "If it's to protect my loved ones, then yes!"_

_The shinigami smiled to him. She lifted her zanpakuto into the air and aimed it into his chest. With one hard thrust, she pushed the blade into his heart, creating a bright light and a swirl of reiatsu. Allen yawned as she watched the entire scene. The reiatsu was large for that of a new shinigami, but it doesn't even match one of the lower leveled Arrancar's reiatsu. It was sort of pathetic, but she remembered that he was only human._

_After the light dimmed and the swirl of reiatsu calmed, Ichigo, now in the attire of a shinigami, had a broad sword in his hand. The former shinigami leaning against the wall looked shocked. She only meant to give him half her power, but her ended up taking all of it._

_Ichigo let out a battle cry and dashed towards the hollow, successfully splitting it in two. He sheathed his zanpakuto and gave a shit eating grin to the ex-shinigami. "Rukia, I did it!" he exclaimed._

_Rukia smiled and wobbled up. Her legs shook as she leaned against the wall for support. "Good job, Ichigo..." she said tiringly. Her eyes were slowly closing and she was rapidly losing the strength in her limbs._

_Allen chuckled as she saw the scene. A shinigami giving a human their shinigami powers? Too interesting to ignore. Life isn't fun without a little excitement here and there, so she decided to watch over them until they either died in battle or she lost interest in them. _

_She escaped to Urahara's home using a small door to the Ark._

* * *

_..._

**Soul Society, Rescue Ark:**

_Allen sat on a tree branch as she watched the fight between Ichigo and a shinigami named Byakuya. Apparently, Ichigo only barely won. Ichigo was about to fall over when Orihime bumped into him. He winced in pain and she apologized endlessly. His other friends showed up and they all shared a laugh when they heard Ichigo had won._

_From what she gathered from watching Ichigo from the moment she saw him and Rukia that night until now, Rukia wasn't supposed to give her powers to a human, or anyone for that matter. She was taken back to the Soul Society by her brother, Byakuya Kuchuki, and her childhood friend, Renji Abarai, after Ichigo was defeated by her brother. She was to be executed, later on. Ichigo was then healed and trained by her friends, Urahara Kisuke, and Yoruichi Shihouin._

_Ichigo and his friends, Chad, Orihime, and Ishida entered the Soul Society, where they faced countless battles with the shinigami and some Captains and Lieutenants. In the last battle, Ichigo confronted Byakuya after learning that he was Rukia's brother. The fight was fairly matched after they released their Bankais. When Byakuya got the upper hand, a strange being took over Ichigo's body. Allen concluded that it was his inner hollow, since there was a hollow mask accumulating on a potion of his face. But how did he get a hollow in him? She thought Aizen stopped his hollowfication experiments a few centuries back._

_Anyways, he won the battle. After Ichigo's friends came to him, Aizen appeared and took the Hogyoku that Urahara had hid inside Rukia. She was surprised, as she did not know that the Hogyoku was hidden inside the girl. She thought Urahara still kept it. Her leader, Aizen, tucked the sphere into his pocket and smirked._

_He tossed the girl aside, much to Allen's annoyance. Even if she is your enemy, you still need to treat a lady with respect. She would lecture him later. Behind him, Gin and Tousen appeared. Ichigo dashed towards Aizen and prepared to slash him across the chest. Aizen stopped the attack with a mere finger. She rolled her eyes. His ego was so big he just _had_ to show off his power wherever he went._

_Renji attacked with his Bankai, but failed when his attack missed. Suddenly, a large Garganta opened in the sky. Many Menos Grande appeared and stuck their hands and faces through the tear in the sky. Yellow beams of light covered her leader, Gin, and Tousen._

_From the corner of her eye, she saw a shinigami women talking to Gin. She had a large bust and a curvy figure, not to mention a beautiful face. Gin smirked away and faced the opposite direction of her, but Allen could tell he was dying on the inside. Her stomach clenched as she saw Gin's expression. It was not a smirk. His usual expression was not present and he was not smiling at all. His eyes were saddened and his lips formed a frown. She felt like punching Aizen in the face for making poor Gin feel that way, but she knew that would do no good. _

_The three shinigami were lifted into the sky and in the Garganta. The tear in the sky slowly closed until the sky was it's original blue color and no Garganta could be seen. Allen frowned and shook her head to herself. That. Was. Sad. Almost as sad as when she saw Alma Karma's last wish to Kanda and the samurai's expression when he saw _it_. Actually, nope. The Alma Karma and Kanda situation was filled with more grief and sadness, but Gin's situation was pretty sad._

_Afterwards, everyone was being healed and sent to the hospital. A few days after the failed execution, Joushiro Ukitake, a shinigami Captain in the Gotei 13 was seen giving Ichigo a badge. Allen doubted the badge was worth anything after seeing Ukitake's fake smile. Ichigo looked indifferently at the badge and tucked it away into his pocket. He and his friends returned to the World of the Living while the shinigamis cleaned everything up._

* * *

_..._

_It was around a week after Ichigo had saved his friends that the Vizards found out about his inner hollow. Allen, of course, was the one to tell them. And how did she know the Vizards, also known as the former Lieutenants and Captains of the Gotei 13?_

_Well, a while after she met Urahara and became an Arrancar, Urahara trusted her enough to introduce her to his friends, the Vizards. At first, they were very wary of Allen, since she was a hollow and all, but eventually warmed up to her. But that was mostly because of the burden she released them of. Their hollows._

**Flash Back:**

_Hiyori stretched her arms out and yawned in a very impolite manner. Shinji yawned as well. He stuck his pinky finger into his ear as Lisa grabbed a new "magazine" to read. The other Vizards were in the sleeping on the top floor of their hideout, an abandoned warehouse. A slight creaking noise sounded and echoed throughout the warehouse as the large door opened, immediately waking them up. Urahara walked inside, followed by Allen, who was hiding behind his back. Since she was only 168 cm, and Urahara was 183 cm, she was easily hidden behind him._

_Shinji blinked. "Hello, Urahara-san. What brings ya' here today?"_

_He blinked again when he saw a small, pale hand on Urahara's shoulder and puff of white hair. His eyebrow rose. He stood up and leapt off the floor he was lazily lying on. The others looked in curiosity. _

_"Who's hiding behind ya'?" the blonde asked in pure curiosity. His head was tilted to the side and he inched closer to get a better look. Urahara chuckled and sweatdropped. He put his hand on Allen's hand, which was currently grabbing his shoulder in a bone-breaking grip._

_"C'mon, they won't hurt you. And even if they do, I'll stop them," he said, the last part in an inaudible whisper, which was only heard by Allen. Allen nodded nervously. She hadn't felt this nervous since she first entered the Black Order and met the creation from hell, also known as, Komurin. And hell being Komui's office and lab. But her nervousness was to be expected. She was a hollow. The Vizards where shinigami, not to mention former Captain and Lieutenants. And hollows and shinigamis mix like oil and water._

_Allen numbly stepped to the side and revealed her face. Her expression was calm and mature, and if not for her age and experience, she would be shaking and blushing. Her hair was as white as snow. It reached her mid back and was braided to the right side of her face. A delicate, yet sophisticated light pink colored cherry blossom hair accessory was clipped into the beginning of her braid. She wore a standard Arrancar's uniform, not that the Vizards would know, though. It consisted of a short kimono dress. It wasn't too frilly and too plain. The short dress had no straps or sleeves and ended a little above her mid thigh. The designs were beautiful; cherry blossoms. Unlike most Arrancar uniforms and clothes, the dress had more colors other than white. The kimono itself was vermilion colored and the blossom design was floral white. She wide arm sleeves of the same vermilion color. The sleeves covered and enveloped almost her entire arm and hands, with the exception of the four inch space from her shoulders down. The colorful sleeve ended three inches passed her hands. She wore plain white stockings that reached a bit below her mid thigh, accompanied by a pair of black delicate flats. A long crimson colored ribbon adorned the top of her head and formed a small ribbon near her left ear. The rest of the silky fabric was incorporated into her braid. Adorning her neck was a black choker with a delicate rose amulet in the middle._

_Allen had perfect curves in the right places that would make even a super model jealous. Her skin was like porcelain, but not sickly pale. Her eyes were like pools of enchanting silver. Her lips were small, making her seem quiet and gentle. Her entire body was small, despite the amount of strength it held, giving her an appearance of gentleness. _

_Shinji immediately blushed. He slowly inched away as his nose began to slightly bleed. His head seemed to release imaginary(?) steam. Hiyori, who saw the blonde's ears turn red from the blush, jumped from where she sat and down to where Shinji was. She kicked him in the back of his head and landed on his body, despite being able to land perfectly on her feet. Urahara chuckled at Hiyori's antics._

_Hiyori stared at Allen in awe. The blonde had to admit that she was quite beautiful. She automatically looked at her breasts, and after finding out they were big, she blushed a little. The rest of the Vizards joined the four at the bottom once they heard Hiyori beating the crap out of their leader. _

_Rose, Love, and Kensei blushed while Mashiro had sparkles in her eyes. Lisa, on the other hand, looked excited, which was unusual for her. The raven haired girl had stars around her and a special glint in her eyes. Shinji slowly got up from his former position on the ground. He held his bleeding nose with one hand while the other hand held his head, which had several comical bruises._

_"Urahara-san, who is that behind you?" Kensei managed to choke out. His voice was slightly cracked and strained. Urahara chuckled and flicked open his fan. He patted Allen's back with his free hand and slightly pushed her forward. She turned her head and looked at him, her eyes showing hidden desperation._

_He chuckled again. "Go on, introduce yourself."_

_She nodded and turned back to those in front of her. She took a deep breath and said, "My name is Allen Walker. I am a friend of Urahara Kisuke, and I would like to be friends with all of you."_

_She stretched her hand out and smiled. Shinji pressed a cloth to his bleeding nose. The cause of it was partially Allen's beauty, but most of it was from Hiyori's beating earlier. He shook her hand. _

_"My name is Shinji Hirako. This is Love Aikawa, Rojurou Otoribashi, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushouda, and Lisa Yadomaru. Rojurou and Hachigen are also called Rose and Hacchi," he said. Each time he said a name, he pointed to the person each name belonged to. Allen nodded._

_"I will be in your care," Allen said as she bowed. Shinji and everyone else bowed back. Urahara chuckled. He flipped his fan closed and tucked it back into his pocket. His goofy grin disappeared and his eyes were now serious._

_"Now, let's go take a seat. I have important news for all of you," he stated seriously. His voice wasn't easy going anymore, and was filled with experience and coldness. Allen dubbed it the "Captain's tone". The Vizards nodded slowly. It was very rare that Urahara acted serious. _

_They took a seat in the middle of the warehouse. Allen and Urahara sat in front of all the Vizards. Urahara tilted his strange hat upwards and set his cane/zanpakuto next to him._

_"You know how you all gained hollows because of Aizen's experiment, right?" he asked. Their bodies' tensed at the man's name. They did not have any fond memories of the man. _

_"Yes," was all Shinji could say._

_Urahara's eyes became more serious, if that was possible. "I've found a way for you to contain your hollows."_

_Their eyes widened in shock. They stared slack-jawed. "H-how is that possible?" Lisa choked. The Vizards thought that controlling their hollows would be impossible and that they would die eventually. _

_Urahara pointed his thumb at Allen, who stared indifferently at them. "She can help you."_

_The blinked in surprise, their former tension disappeared in a flash. They eyed the girl. She didn't seem powerful, and looked as if she'd cry if she broke a nail. She seemed like she couldn't hurt a fly! But looks could be deceiving, especially for Allen._

_"W-what? How can she help us with our hollows?" Hacchi questioned. He though that she was just a friend of Urahara's, or one of Jinta or Ururu's friends. _

_"Allen, care to explain?" Urahara asked. His voice was a bit low, but no one minded. It just meant that this was a serious manner._

_"I am a hollow myself, but a more evolved form. I am what's known as an Arrancar, a Vasto Lorde that's evolved using the Hogyoku's power. I have-" she began._

_Before she could finish, all the Vizards had their weapons drawn out and were a safe distance from her. Urahara waved his hands in front of his body, which was a universal sign for "We mean no harm", or "I give up". _

_"Calm down. Allen can help you. Just-"_

_"Shut up! She's a hollow, and a strong one!" Lisa yelled. All their eyes were narrowed. It wasn't like any of them truly hated hollows. But every since they were trained to be shinigami, they've been taught that hollows are bad and are the natural enemies of shinigami. Since they were told that continuously for many years, it sunk in that hollows meant evil and are meant to be slayed. _

_Shinji had his zanpakuto directly pointed at Allen. "Urahara, she's dangerous. Get away from her," he said. His voice was as cold as ice, making Urahara inch closer to Allen. She rolled her eyes at the man. She knew of his fighting skills, but he chose to act like an idiot. Even though he had his serious moments, it didn't make any sense._

_"Shinji, I've known her for almost half a century now, and she has done nothing but _help_ me. She isn't an enemy, and if she was, I wouldn't bring her here. She has the ability to help you, so accept her help or you'll eventually die from your hollows," he explained. There was a moment of silence and glaring before Hiyori grunted._

_"Fine, but if she does anything to harm us, I'll kill her on the spot," she warned. Urahara chuckled inwardly while Allen remained calm. They both knew Hiyori wouldn't be able to draw even a drop of blood from her._

_They went back to their original spots in the middle of the warehouse. The only difference was that the Vizards sat farther away with their weapons out. The scientist sighed at their hostility. A few moment ago, they were friendly and smiling..._

_Allen took another deep breath and said, "As I was saying before, I am an Arrancar. An Arrancar is the final level of evolution for a hollow by using the Hogyoku's power. We Arrancar have shinigami powers, but the ratio between hollow and shinigami powers is 6:4. I work under Sousuke Aizen-" That got many glares, "-but I don't follow his every commands. In fact, I rarely follow my orders, and I usually spend my time in the World of the Living."_

_Their glares lessened, but still remained. "I am a part of Sousuke's Arrancar army. Within his army, there is a special group of Arrancars called the Espada. Each Espada is numbered one through ten depending on their power. I will not reveal my number, but just know that I am a part of the Espada," she continued._

_"Each Arrancar has its own special abilities, whether it be one or many. Each Espada, however, has special abilities that are extremely powerful in many ways and are very special on their own. Each ability resembles their personality and fighting style."_

_By now, every Vizard went wide eyed again. They no longer had glares but were shocked by her brief description of everything._

_"I have-", she noted, "-many abilities, and one of those has the power to help you detain your inner hollow. But by doing so, you will have to suppress it with your own strength and will power."_

_There was a brief silence among them. Urahara sweatdropped at their sudden quietness. No one looked at Allen or him, but instead, the ground. Once a few moments passed, everyone sheathed their weapons._

_"Do it. I'd rather have full control over my hollow than die with my hollow eating me from the inside out," Shinji decided. Allen smiled, and so did Urahara._

_"I will have to warn you, though. Once you do this, you will have access to your hollow's powers. The ratio between power from hollow to shinigami would be 4:6, the opposite of us Arrancars," she stated. Her voice was warm and understanding, yet her expression was blank._

_They all nodded. Once they thought about it, having access to hollow powers was a good thing. It could potentially increase their strength and speed, thus expanding their power._

_Allen stood up and took a lungful of air. She jolted her right arm to the side, allowing a blade to slide into her hand. The blade was easily hidden in her sleeve, along with her other hidden blades that have yet to be used. The weapon resembled a short sword, which is supposed to be paired with a katana. The short sword wasn't curved, but straight. The tip of the weapon was turned into a "V" shape and the handle was smooth and black. _

_The Vizards jumped at the sight of the weapon. Urahara just chuckled at their reactions. Allen gestured one of the Vizards to come closer. After a moment of shuffling, Shinji stepped up as their "tester". Allen smiled as she placed her right hand on his chest._

_"Let's begin..."_

**Flash Back Ends (Save the rest for later):**

* * *

_..._

_After helping the Vizards with their hollows, they became friends. For the next decades, Allen continuously visited them whenever she returned from Hueco Mundo or had enough free time. _

_When she observed Ichigo long enough, she told them about his inner hollow. They resolved to help him on a pure whim, since they knew what it was like to have a hollow in them. It was horrible. The unbearable hunger. The bloodlust. The insanity. And even the anger. It was horrible._

_They were about to sent Shinji to get Ichigo to join their side, but Allen thought otherwise. It would strange to have a stranger say,_ "Hello, Ichigo. I know you have a hollow inside you, but my friends and I can fix that. We'll teach you how to control its powers if you join us!"_, right? And Shinji isn't very subtle about it. He always has a creepy smile/smirk on his face and his hair cut is horrible. Though, it _was_ Hiyori's fault for Shinji's hair. She said it was an "accident", but they all knew the truth. _

_So instead of sending Shinji, they sent Allen. She was calm, smart, pretty, and let's not forget understanding and wise. She was the best choice, and seeing how Love, Rose and Hacchi didn't look like they were in high school and Mashiro, Lisa, and Hiyori didn't fit the description, she was their _only_ candidate._

* * *

...

**Karakura High School (Finally!):**

"Class, we'll be having an exchange student from Britain today. Please treat her nicely," the teacher said. Everyone began whispering. Toshiro narrowed his eyes as Rangiku just day dreamed. Ikkaku and Renji were having an arm wrestling match while Yumichika was staring at himself in the mirror. Ichigo just sighed and laid his head on his desk. Ishida pushed up his glasses and Chad just did nothing. Orihime giggled happily and scribbled in her notebook.

"Please come in," Minami-sensei stated. **(Let's just call her Minami-sensei. I'm not sure if she has a name, so Minami it is!)**

The door slowly slid open and Allen walked in. Most of the boys in the classroom got hearts in their eyes and most of the girls got blushes. Allen wore the standard uniform, only that she had no ribbon, her shirt was a little unbuttoned so you could see some cleavage, she wore stockings instead of socks, she had gloves on her hands, and her skirt was a bit shorter. Her hair was let down slightly curled at the ends.

She walked in and stood in front of the board as she wrote her name with a piece of chalk. _"Allen Walker",_ it read. She turned around and smiled. She bowed politely and, with a soft voice, said, "My name is Allen Walker. Please treat me well."

The boys instantly cheered. First, Rukia showed up. Then, Rangiku came. Now, Allen. They were all super cute or sexy, but Allen was a mix of both. Her body was curvy, yet petite when you looked at it.

"Your seat will be in the desk behind Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun, please raise your hand," Minami-sensei said. Ichigo lazily raised his hand. Allen smiled and walked towards her new desk. As she sat down, she watched the shinigami in the back row. Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku weren't paying attention to her, but Toshiro, Rangiku, and Rukia all stared at her. Toshiro seemed to glare daggers at her, though.

Class went by in a flash, well, for Allen. She already knew everything this school had to teach. Being alive for seven thousand years has it's perks after all. As soon as class ended, Allen took out her bento and silently followed Ichigo to the rooftop. After careful observation, she learned that every lunch, Ichigo would go to the rooftop with his friends.

-[ + ]-

Allen purposely came a bit later than Ichigo and his friends. She opened the door to the roof and quietly walked in. All eyes were immediately on her, so she faked a blush. Yes, she could fake blushes. But her partial embarrassment wasn't fake.

"What are you doing here?" Renji asked rather rudely. Rukia slapped him in the head.

Allen smiled in a cute manner. "Sorry. At my old school, I used to go to the rooftop to eat. Do you mind if I join you?"

Ichigo though for a moment. "Sure!" he said.

Allen giggled and walked towards their little circle and sat near Rangiku. The moment she sat down, Yumichika instantly appeared in front of her in lighting speed. He inspected her body and face, making everyone sweat drop and Ikkaku grow a tic mark on his forehead.

_"Breast...D-cup...Face...S Rank...Body...S Rank...Hair...A+...Personality...A+..." _he muttered. Rukia, Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Renji all whacked him on the head and dragged him away. Ichigo nervously chuckled.

"Sorry, he's...always like that..." he apologized. Allen giggled back and shook her head.

"Don't worry. I have a...neighbor like that, too," she said, clearly remembering her meeting with one of Baraggan's fraccion. Not. A. Happy. Memory. Her eyes were sore for the next few days. Ever since then, she's avoided him like poison.

Everyone chuckled, except for Yumichika, who was growing pouting in his time-out corner. After they ate lunch, they went back to class. Again, class passed by quickly and it was time to leave. Allen didn't have a place to stay, and she couldn't stay with the Vizards all the time, nor Urahara. His house was too far away, and the warehouse wasn't the best place to sleep in. The Ark was usable, only that it was always day time and there was no sense of time in there.

Before Ichigo left, Allen grabbed his arm and tugged him back. "Ichigo, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Ichigo didn't seem to mind her use of his first name, and replied, "Sure."

He turned to Orihime, Chad, Rukia, and the rest of the shinigamis. "You guys can go on without me."

Orihime had a slightly distant look in her eyes, but smiled anyway. "Alright, Kurosaki-kun. See you tomorrow," she said. Her voice was slightly strained and a bit higher pitched. Ichigo nodded and left with Allen. The others went back as well.

Once they were alone, she took him into a more abandoned part of school. Looking around, she made sure no one was around. She sighed a bit and took a few deep breaths. She looked Ichigo in the eye and said, "I know you are a shinigami, Ichigo."

His eyes widened in shock, but even so, she continued, "And I also know of your inner hollow.

"H-how much do you know?" he asked. She smiled sadly.

"I know much, and I know you need help. There are others just like you. They're called the Vizards. They can help you control your hollow," she explained. Ichigo stared slack-jawed and looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Once you learn how to control it, you can use its power to your advantage. Using it will help you gain power," she suggested. She wanted to roll her eyes. She sounded like a desperate brat who wanted candy. Then again, the Vizards were desperate. They though Ichigo would be a great ally to have.

"..."

There was another silence. But it was broken when he suddenly said, "I won't join you."

Allen blinked. Not the words she was expecting. "Why not?" she asked innocently.

"_Because_ I think it's crazy! Shinigamis using hollow powers? They're natural enemies. They mix like oil and water," he yelled. Allen put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, people will hear you," she noted as she pointed to some people near the gates. She let go of his mouth and continued, "If you don't accept our help, your hollow will eat you from the inside out. It will drive you to the brink of insanity. The hunger. The bloodlust. Even the anger. Are you sure you don't want help?"

Ichigo had a determined look in his eyes. A look that reminded Allen of a certain samurai whenever he battled. Allen smiled at him, knowing his answer.

"No, I want to deal with this my way. If it consume me, then so be it."

Allen smiled sadly. "If that's your choice..."

She turned around and walked away, leaving Ichigo deep in thought. She had to find a house to stay in soon or else it would become to dark. The sky was already near its sunset. In the Human World, time passes by so fast. In Hueco Mundo, time is slower. One year in the World of the Living is almost five years in Hueco Mundo. And in the Soul Society, the days last longer while the nights are much shorter.

Suddenly, it hit her. Not littereally. She grinned to herself. She knew of the _perfect_ place to stay in.

* * *

...

Ichigo arrived at his house when the sun was about to set. He was still in deep though about the offer Allen had told him. But he refused to accept any help from anyone. It was his own problem, so he would solve it himself. He unlocked the door to his house and stepped in.

"I'm home," he quietly said. He already knew Karin, Yuzu, and Rukia were in the house. Suddenly, he felt the ground shake. He knew what was coming.

"I-C-H-I-G-O!" a deep voice yelled. Suddenly, Isshin launched himself at his son, who easily side stepped him and lazily walked in, mumbling, _"Nice to see you too, dad."_

Leaving his dad to weep about "his-son-not-loving-him", Ichigo walked to his room, where he met with Rukia and the other shinigami, to his surprise. They talked about their future plans until dinner time, when they heard a slight knock on the door.

Isshin hummed an unusual song as he skipped to the door. Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia were already eating dinner downstairs.

"Coming~" Isshin sang. Ichigo's eyebrow rose. Who would come to their house at this time? He followed his dad to the door, only to be surprised when he opened it to reveal his new classmate. Allen Walker.


End file.
